1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to flying toys, and in particular, to flying toys of the boomerang type having two airfoil portions or arms extending from a central portion and disposed substantially in a common plane.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,817, issued May 11, 1976 to James E. Davis, describes a boomerang constructed of three or more airfoils, equiangularly disposed about a common axis, and extending radially outward to a circular rim member which provides increased angular momentum and enhances the gyroscopic stability of the boomerang once it is launched. The boomerang also includes an axially extending stabilizer rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,729, issued May 6, 1975 to Block et al, discloses a flying toy of the boomerang type having either three or four equiangularly spaced arms extending radially from a common junction. The arms have alternate or consecutive tips turned upward and downward, and the central junction is provided with an air permeable aerodynamic resistance element in the form of a cylindrical tube to provide a smooth non-fluttering flight, and to sharply decrease the linear speed of the flying toy towards the end of its flight.